bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Xross Brave Burst
Not to be confused with a similar mechanic exclusive to the Global version of Brave Frontier called Dual Brave Burst. Xross Brave Burst (XBB), read as Cross Brave Burst, is a mechanic introduced in Brave Frontier 2 that incorporates the power of bonds to unleash a powerful array of attacks to your opponents! Overview Xross Brave Burst can only be performed if your party contains units that are eligible for Xross Brave Burst. A unit is eligible for Xross Brave Burst if the "XBB" icon is present on their details screen. The amount of XBB gauge consumed, XBB action and performance are different with each XBB so try them all out! Take note that all units that participate in an XBB will end their turn once the XBB is triggered so plan around this. Conditions To use XBB, the following conditions must be met: * Units are 5★ (unless otherwise shown on their details screen) * All Units required for the XBB must be in the party * The XBB gauge must be full * All Units required for the XBB must not have ended their turn Should there be multiple units that share an XBB, you may manually select which Units will participate. The XBB gauge will only start filling when the party has Units that can activate an XBB. The XBB gauge will stop filling when no Units are capable of activating XBB. Such conditions include: * Unit/s are Dead * Unit/s required for an XBB change are removed from the Party * Unit/s required for an XBB have acted for the turn XBB Action When you select an XBB, a minigame will start. Different minigames are prepared for each XBB and completing these minigames can boost the power of the XBB. The following minigames are assigned to each XBB: Depending on how you do, the following states and their effects occur: * Miss - No improvement * Hit - Very small improvement * Great - Small improvement * Perfect - Improvement If however, you don't want these minigames to pop up, you may turn off the XBB Action Option in the Settings menu. Should you turn off these minigames though, the result will default to Miss. XBB Chain.jpg|Cross Chain XBB Rush.jpg|Cross Rush XBB Sword.jpg|Cross Sword XBB Sub-Party After progressing through the story, the XBB Sub-Party will become available. This allows players to bring extra units that are capable of activating XBB but in exchange, these units cannot be used in battle. You are given 6 slots that you may fill with any combination of Units so long as no more than 6 Units are slotted in. A total of 10 XBB Sub-Parties may be organized and named. Some restrictions are in place for the Sub-Party. These include: * Any Unit in these Sub-Parties will not take any Spheres equipped into consideration * You may only slot in Units that you own. Friend Helpers, the Protagonist and Rin cannot be slotted in * You cannot slot in Units that are in the Main Party into the Sub-Party unless there is another copy * You cannot activate an XBB wherein the required Units are in both the Main Party and the Sub-Party How to Activate XBB XBB 02.jpg|Step 1: Make sure you have Units that are capable of triggering XBB XBB 03.jpg|Step 2: Fill the XBB Gauge XBB 04.jpg|Step 3: Tap the XBB button to bring up the list of XBBs you can use. After selecting an XBB, tap the XBB button again XBB Compendium XBB Requiring 1 Unit XBB Requiring 2 Units XBB Requiring 3 Units XBB Requiring 4 Units XBB Requiring 5 Units XBB Requiring 6 Units